This invention relates generally to electro-mechanical resonators and more particularly to thin quartz crystal oscillators and a method for forming electrodes thereon.
Conventionally electrodes are connected to thin quartz oscillators by connecting to a terminal by bonding. However, thin quartz crystal oscillators have a frequency of, for example, 16KHz and are dimensioned very small, for example: 6mm in length, 0.9 mm in width and 0.025 mm in thickness. Since they are thin and fragile these quartz crystal oscillators are broken or cracked due to their subjection to pressure when bonding a connection thereto. Thus the yield in making problem-free electrode connections is not very good.